


Пробужденный

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Firefly, Torchwood
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Illustrated, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Человек с прошлым, скрывающийся от Альянса, нанимает «Серенити», но даже одно его присутствие слишком сильно расстраивает Ривер...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1. Хороший капитан

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sleeper Awakens](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/114301) by JA Baker. 



> фик переведен на Big Who Bang 2015  
> http://www.diary.ru/~bifwhobang/p204025426.htm  
> http://www.diary.ru/~bifwhobang/p204025424.htm  
> Автор полагает, что «повелитель времени» не склоняется по половому признаку.  
> Примечания в главах - авторские.

За долгие годы Персефона сильно изменилась, но, к счастью, Кровельные доки пользовались все той же дурной репутацией. «Деньги на бочку, и никаких лишних вопросов» — все, как и было нужно. На самом деле нужнее всего был корабль, направляющийся из Ядра к внешним планетам, туда, где хватка Альянса становилась слабее, особенно после недавних откровений о злосчастном эксперименте на Миранде. Именно это внезапное и неожиданное потрясение и дало Джеку шанс выбраться из исследовательского центра Альянса и со всех ног пуститься наутек. Все, что ему было нужно, — это вернуться на Вудсток; там был припрятан корабль с рабочим гипердрайвом, если, конечно, за годы отсутствия Джека его никто не увел.

Прошло двадцать, а может, тридцать лет с тех пор, как Джек нашел эту систему и решил ненадолго задержаться здесь. Фактически он все еще оставался оперативником Торчвуда, хотя и не видел зарплаты почти сотню лет. Тем не менее, когда Торчвуду были нужны его «особые» способности, у них находились способы отыскать его. Но все же, как оказалось, именно эта, на отшибе, хоть и кипящая жизнью, система стала тем единственным во всем времени и пространстве местом, куда ни Торчвуд, ни Комиссия времени не сунулись вслед за Джеком. Очевидно, там скрывалось что-то, от чего и они старались держаться подальше.

Джек бросил взгляд на очередь застывших в ожидании кораблей, вычисляя, которые из них направятся к Вудстоку, — и моментально забраковал первые два, которые выглядели слишком респектабельно и чистенько. Но тут же замер, когда увидел следующий: транспортник класса «светлячок» — корабль, который мог летать вечно, лишь бы механик был толковый. Джек за эти годы частенько бывал на «светлячках» и, можно сказать, они пришлись ему по душе. Контрабандистам и прочему сброду они нравились за неприметную наружность и десятки укромных местечек, которые так легко было проглядеть, если не знать, где искать. Именно то, что надо: корабль, на который таможенники пожалеют лишнего взгляда, даже если придется проходить проверку. Джек посмотрел на нос корабля, и тут же по его спине пробежал холодок: корабль назывался «Серенити».

Ему и раньше приходилось слышать это название, но воспоминания последних лет настолько перемешались и спутались, что Джек не мог сказать, когда именно он его впервые услышал. Он был уверен только в том, что Альянс знает о его бессмертии, и больше всего хотел выяснить, как и почему. То, что Джек не мог умереть, означало лишь, что они могли резать его на куски и ранить как угодно долго — иногда просто для того, чтобы выяснить пределы его выносливости. Джек не сломался, он был уверен, что нет. Непонятно только, как; может быть, он прошел через слишком многое, и не осталось ничего, чем Альянс мог его удивить.

Именно там и начался кошмар: в битве при долине Серенити на Гере. Альянс нахлынул, словно приливная волна, и одним ударом снес оборону Независимых. Один из самых достойных гордости моментов его жизни — противостояние всей мощи Альянса целых семь недель, на две дольше, чем продержалось Верховное командование. Конца Джек не дождался: Альянс понял, что тот из себя представляет, и успел схватить его и вывезти с планеты раньше, чем Независимые выбросили белый флаг; но Альянс же оказался достаточно любезен, чтобы сообщить об этом, пока Джек был более-менее в сознании. Они даже показывали ему фотографии, сделанные с орбиты; солдаты — и «Коричневые плащи», и «Фиолетовые» — умирали там, пока их начальство согласовывало условия капитуляции. Эти ублюдки даже смеялись и шутили, что мертвецам платить не нужно. Хотели сломить его дух, но не понимали, с кем связались.

— Нужна помощь, мистер? — спросил бодрый голос. — Мы идем на колонию Дайтон.

— Мне нужно на Вудсток, а это через несколько лун оттуда, — ответил Джек и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, с кем говорит. Это оказалась девушка, и очень симпатичная — по крайней мере, под кучей слоев перемазанной маслом одежды. Широко улыбнувшись, Джек инстинктивно протянул руку.

— Харкнесс. Джек Харкнесс, — назвался он.

— Кайли. — Девушка улыбнулась в ответ и пожала протянутую руку. — Так значит, Вудсток? Пустынное местечко: несколько шахт да парочка ранчо.

— У меня там друзья, давно с ними не виделся. — Джек старался улыбаться тепло, но и не выдавать слишком много. — Так сколько до Дайтона?

Тут же раздался звук, который ни с чем нельзя было спутать: щелкнул взведенный курок. Джек замер, а потом под его шинель нырнула рука и вытащила из-за пояса пистолет — тот самый, который он отнял у одного из охранников Альянса, когда сбегал.

— Вы со всеми пассажирами так обходитесь? — с неслабым сарказмом уточнил Джек. — Или только с симпатичными?

— Нет, только с мертвыми, — отрезал знакомый голос. — Внутрь! Кайли, открой дверь.

— Капитан? — Девушка-механик выглядела смущенной, но поспешила выполнить указание, и Джек под прицелом прошагал внутрь грузового отсека.

— Достаточно, — скомандовал голос. — Зои! Давай к чертям сюда немедленно!

— Привет, Мэл. Давно не виделись. — Джек медленно повернулся к своему бывшему боевому товарищу. — Так-то ты обходишься с бывшими офицерами?

— Джек Харкнесс мертв; я видел, как ему в долине Серенити башку снесло. — Голос Мэла Рейнолдса, холодный и жесткий, отлично сочетался с его взглядом. — Так почему бы тебе не рассказать, кто ты, блин, такой, и почему я не должен прямо сейчас наделать в тебе дырок?

— Ну, не хотелось бы портить хорошую рубашку, — улыбнулся Джек, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. — У тебя уйма вопросов, понимаю, но у меня нет времени на них отвечать. Мне надо свалить с планеты, пока Альянс до меня не добрался, так что или подбросьте меня до самого Дайтона, или я найму другой корабль.

— Что за чертовщина здесь происходит, капитан? — Зои выглянула из люка, который вел в лазарет, но замерла, когда увидела, кто именно стоит на палубе. — Чинг-уа цяо доу лью ман!*

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Зои, — Джек улыбнулся ей через плечо. — Не слишком удивлен, что вы оба до сих пор вместе.

— Мы не вместе, — отрезал Мэл. — Давай вернемся к тому, кто ты на самом деле, или сразу перейдем к той части, где я превращаю тебя в решето?

— Лучше не надо, если вам от этого ни холодно, ни жарко. — Джек медленно опустил руки. — Знаю, что у тебя нет причин доверять мне, учитывая, что ты видел, но это и правда я. — Он быстро и дерзко усмехнулся. — Кто бы еще мог знать, что случилось на самом деле, когда на Аполло ты напился, пока корабль был на ремонте, и что было на той татуировке, которую ты потом свел?

— Татуировке? — спросила Зои, подняв бровь. — Какой татуировке, капитан?

— Татуировке, которая была на его левом плече. — Улыбка Джека превратилась в усмешку. — С алой розой и надписью «Мама» под ней.

— Сукин ты… — Мэл опустил пушку. — Я же видел, как ты погиб!

— Альянс… кое-что сделал со мной. Вернул обратно. — Улыбка Джека погасла. — Думаю, они не могут понять, как это вышло, потому что потратили уйму времени, пытаясь выяснить, что и как.

— Альянс у тебя на хвосте? — На лице Мэла промелькнула озабоченность. — Кайли, все вернулись на борт?

— Да, капитан, мы ждали только тебя и, может, каких-нибудь пассажиров, — медленно кивнула механик. — Ривер сказала, мы готовы стартовать, как только скомандуешь.

— Считай, что уже скомандовал, — Мэл спрятал свой пистолет, но тот, который забрал у бывшего командира, все еще крепко сжимал в руке. — Нужно поскорее сваливать с этой планеты, пока за капитаном Харкнессом к нам не заявились чертовы федералы.

Кайли без лишних слов исчезла, взбежав вверх по лестнице, а Зои тем временем спустилась на палубу, чтобы лучше рассмотреть Джека.

— Для покойника ты выглядишь неплохо, — заметила она, явно не уверенная, стоит ли Джеку доверять, и вопросительно посмотрела на Мэла. — Что нам делать, сэр?

— Отправимся на Дайтон, как и собирались; на этот раз у нас легальный груз, и я не хочу, чтобы торговец нажаловался федералам, когда мы отправимся с его грузом в самоволку. — Мэл не сводил с Джека глаз. — Что до него… Ладно, это совсем другие пироги; и вот мое слово — как разберемся с делами, нужно устроить небольшие посиделки с Ривер; вот и посмотрим, что она скажет.

— Думаете, это разумно? — спросила Зои. — Кажется, сейчас она более стабильна, но все же…

— Пусть будет как будет, — покачал головой Мэл. — У меня полон мешок вопросов, а эта девчонка — самый быстрый способ получить ответы. Разве что ты хочешь, чтобы Джейн помог на них ответить.

— Лучше уж Ривер, — согласилась Зои. — Но что делать с ним сейчас?

— Иди найди Дока. — Мэл завернул Джеку руку за спину и толкнул вперед, вынуждая идти к лазарету. — Хочу удостовериться, что это и правда Джек Харкнесс.

***

Если не считать мощного прожектора, направленного прямо вниз, на середину помоста, комната была погружена во тьму — как и полагается месту, которого не существует. Люди, сидящие за высокими столами, знали маленькие грязные тайны друг друга и хранили их круговой порукой. Вход в комнату строго охранялся — ведь там собирался Совет спецбезопасности Альянса, никем не избираемый орган, состоящий из сенаторов, военных и тайных правительственных агентов. Все заговоры и контр-заговоры, все произнесенные шепотом слова, все ножи, нацеленные в спину, принадлежали им — только эти люди могли казнить или миловать, если считали нужным, без суда общественности. Они несли Новый Мировой Порядок, и они были очень недовольны.

— Прошу объяснить, как заключенный сумел сбежать из самого охраняемого научно-исследовательского комплекса, — спросил из темноты искаженный электронным механизмом голос, — а потом умудрился ускользнуть от преследования и, надо полагать, сбежать из собственно Лондиниума.

— Служба безопасности комплекса погрязла в благодушии и довольстве. — Старший из двух оперативников, которые стояли посреди помоста, смотрел прямо перед собой. — Последние политические распри из-за инцидента на Миранде, произошедшего в результате незакрытого дела Тэм, создали для объекта прекрасную возможность осуществить побег. Хотя мы очень мало знаем о его настоящем прошлом, не стоит забывать, что он исключительный боец, а также опытный мошенник и вор — все эти качества он наглядно продемонстрировал во время побега. Если добавить к этому довольно уникальные способности, из-за которых, в первую очередь, он и попал в исследовательский комплекс…

— Да, мы все здесь превосходно осведомлены о последних подвигах мистера Харкнесса, и той опасности, которую он собой представляет, — прервал рассказ второй искаженный голос. — У нас будет время, чтобы тщательно изучить их, как только он будет возвращен в камеру. До того нашей главной заботой должны оставаться его локализация и поимка.

— Согласен, — ответил первый голос. — У вас есть задание и наша полная поддержка. Используйте любые средства, чтобы вернуть мистера Харкнесса и заставить замолчать любого, кому он доверится. Правительство потеряло опору, но не рухнуло; мы не можем себе позволить второй Миранды!

— Как пожелаете. — Ведущий оперативник почтительно поклонился. — Мы немедленно приступим к поиску.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ах ты гребаный ублюдок! (кит.)


	2. Глава 2. Вопросов больше, чем ответов

Атмосфера в лазарете сгустилась настолько, что, казалось, ее не только можно резать ножом — причем очень острым, — но и построить из получившихся кирпичей небольшой домик; Джек сидел на операционном столе, бросив шинель неподалеку, а Мэл с Зои стерегли двери: оружие спрятано, но под рукой. Корабль, прокладывая нелегкий путь из атмосферы в черные объятия космоса, то и дело слегка вздрагивал, попадая в турбулентность.

— Ребята, это и правда не нужно, — Джек смотрел на своих конвоиров, криво улыбаясь. — Вы же знаете, что это я.

— Все, что мне известно, это что тебя разыскивает Альянс, а ты привел их на мой чертов корабль! — огрызнулся Мэл. — Мы только-только от них отмахались, да еще и хороших людей потеряли в этой заварушке. Теперь появляешься ты и притаскиваешь целый ворох проблем — и для меня, и для команды!

— Мы оба вписались за Независимых, потому что знали, что правда на их стороне, что Альянсу нельзя доверять, — парировал Джек. Он пожал плечами. — Поверь, я видел, во что превращает людей неограниченная власть — и плохих, и хороших. А теперь я просто хочу свалить — туда, где Альянс не сможет найти, и если вы можете подбросить меня на Вудсток — отлично, только это мне и нужно.

В этот момент на лестнице, ведущей с верхней палубы, послышались шаги, и в лазарет спустился Саймон — вызвав неподдельную улыбку у Джека.

— Кайли сказала, вы меня звали? — Саймон бросил взгляд на Мэла и Зои и недоуменно приподнял брови — видимо, смутившись, увидев незнакомца на операционном столе.

— С другой стороны, полное обследование — единственный способ доказать, что я — это я, — вмешался Джек, с намеком подмигнув Саймону. — Итак, нужно рассказать о родинках в разных интересных местах, или о шрамах, или о чем-то еще?

— Не обращай внимания. — Мэл закатил глаза, по-видимому, вспоминая похождения бывшего офицера еще во время войны. — Лучше осмотри его как следует. Он говорит, что сбежал из тюрьмы Альянса, так что хочу быть уверен, что на нем нет никаких жучков или чего-то похуже.

— Типа биомин-ловушек? — слегка удивленно спросил Саймон. — Они же противозаконны.

— А я-то думала, ты будешь последним, кто решит, что Альянс играет по правилам. — Голос Зои был ровным и холодным. — Они использовали их на войне: заражали раненых, чтобы избавляться от наших полевых хирургов.

— Что за гадостные воспоминания! — Джек заметно вздрогнул, когда из памяти всплыли картинки; он видел, как действуют ловушки — дважды очень близко и один раз на себе.

— Как я сказал, все, чего не должно быть, — хмыкнул Мэл и оглянулся, словно ожидал увидеть в дверях кого-то еще. — Как только Ривер проложит курс на Дайтон, я попросил ее прийти и быстренько проверить его.

— Мне не нравится, что моя сестра служит тебе чем-то вроде ищейки, — недовольно проговорил Саймон и, натянув резиновые перчатки, стал готовить лазарет к работе. — Это унизительно.

— Она такой же член команды, как и ты, — возразил Мэл. — Я уже счет потерял тем случаям, когда ее чуйка вытаскивала нас из передряг. Примерно столько же, сколько в передряги втягивала…

Он прервался, словно его насторожило что-то непонятное — как будто кто-то стоял позади него, и Мэл обернулся: в дверях застыла Ривер. На ее лице проступило такое неприкрытое отвращение, что фраза, которую Мэл почти начал, так и осталась невысказанной. Он испугался, что ее вырвет прямо ему под ноги, но вместо этого Ривер протянула руку и ухватилась за дверцу люка, чтобы не упасть. Она смотрела на Джека, похожая на оленя в свете фар, замершего в ужасе, слишком испуганного, чтобы убежать.

— Плохо! — почти выплюнула Ривер. — Чисто-факт, не должно существовать!

Она протянула руку, вытащила пистолет Мэла из кобуры и, прежде чем он успел среагировать, зажмурилась и спустила курок.

Пуля попала Джеку точно между глаз: мягкий свинец пробил его череп и отправил в вечный нокдаун. Джек кулем повалился на пол, безжизненные глаза кротко уставились на Ривер. Она разрыдалась и упала на колени, и Мэл отобрал у нее пистолет.

— Мей-Мей*! — Саймон в ту же секунду очутился рядом. — Зачем ты это сделала?

Прежде чем Ривер смогла ответить, послышался сдавленный и резкий вздох — будто тонущий наконец вырвался из воды — и Джек сел и выпрямился. Рана в его лбу начала уменьшаться, и, пока остальные смотрели на него с ужасом и недоверием, пуля, которая, по-видимому, убила его, выскользнула из раны и покатилась по палубе. Или почти покатилась, потому что его рука дернулась стремительной змеей и поймала ее в воздухе. Ривер бросила на Джека еще один полный отвращения взгляд, взбежала по лестнице на верхнюю палубу и скрылась.

— Ко всем чертям! — Джек закашлялся: слишком уж странно на него смотрели остальные. — Ненавижу, когда это происходит…

***

Комната выглядела, как ужаснейший кошмар серийного убийцы: пол залит кровью и усеян ошметками тел, стены и потолок похожи на какую-то макабрическую раскраску. Самые подлые, самые закаленные бандиты Персефоны, люди, чьи имена наводили страх даже друг на дружку, нашли в этой комнате смерть — и далеко не лучшую. Их палач бесстрастно — так же бесстрастно, как она выполняла свое мрачное задание, — стояла над единственным выжившим, практически перекрыв правым каблуком приток крови к его мозгу.

— А сейчас, мистер Бэджер, я хочу разъяснить одну вещь, чтобы мы с вами понимали ситуацию одинаково, как есть. — Старший оперативник, в чистом, без единого пятнышка костюме, склонился над мелким криминальным главарем, задыхавшимся на полу, и говорил тихо, спокойно и со странной улыбкой. — Я не лучший из людей. На самом деле, меня так же трудно назвать хорошим человеком, как и вас, хоть я и не настоящий психопат. Меня с полным правом можно назвать нравственно гибким, когда дело доходит до причинения физической боли; мне не доставляет удовольствия мучить людей, но и отвращения от подобных перспектив я не испытываю. Это делает меня полезным, но не идеальным исполнителем для подобных заданий.

Он поднял голову, и на его лице мелькнула по-настоящему теплая улыбка.

— Однако моя спутница… ну, она психопатка, как, без сомнения, вы уже догадались. Я без проблем могу называть ее так, потому что она в полной мере осознает этот факт и принимает всей душой, и это делает ее идеальным исполнителем подобных заданий. На самом деле, однажды она пырнула человека ножом в сердце лишь для того, чтобы убедиться в качестве заточки. Так что, надеюсь, вы понимаете: ваше убийство значит для нее не больше, чем завтрак. Единственное, что может сохранить вам жизнь или, по крайней мере, подарить быструю и безболезненную смерть — это ответ на мой предыдущий вопрос.

— В глаза не видел этого типа, — выдохнул Бэджер, — но если он хотел побыстрее свинтить с планеты, не привлекая внимания Альянса, то есть только один корабль, на котором он мог это сделать.

— Один? — Оперативник подозрительно поднял бровь. — Слишком полезная информация, и, кажется, более чем неправдоподобная.

— Это все хренова трансляция с Миранды: куча народу с внешних планет на говно исходит от злости. Некоторые считают, будет новая война, — пояснил бандит. — Такая болтовня нервирует многих капитанов, они не хотят, чтобы Альянс захапал их вместе с кораблями и заставил переправлять на границу солдат и всякие грузы. Может, на этом и можно неплохо бабла срубить, но только все потом будут считать тебя шестеркой властей. И только один капитан настолько псих, что готов сунуть фигу под нос Альянсу и летать где ему вздумается; кажется, уверен, что они его боятся или типа того.

— Молю, назовите мне имя этого чересчур отважного капитана, — снова улыбнулся Оперативник.

— Мальколм Рейнолдс; капитан старого «светлячка» под названием «Серенити», — с готовностью ответил Бэджер, надеясь спасти свою шкуру за чужой счет. — Слово даю, он участвовал в этой херне с Мирандой: кучу людей потерял, и точка. Альянс и, как говорят, «полезные члены общества»?

— Воры и лжецы, без сомнения. — Оперативник встал. — Я оставлю тебя в живых: то, что ты говоришь, совпадает с тем, что мы уже знаем. Но хочу, чтобы ты понимал: если ты солгал мне хоть в одной букве, то остаток твоей жизни будет сопровождаться немыслимой болью. Видишь ли, угрожать смертью, даже медленной и болезненной, мне всегда казалось чуточку бессмысленным. В конце концов, вместе со смертью боль и страдания прекращаются.

Он сделал эффектную драматическую паузу, и затем продолжил:

— Так что если я узнаю, что ты нам солгал, то мы вернемся и отрежем тебе ноги, руки, уши, нос и язык, выколем глаза. Потом я тебя кастрирую, а затем поглядим, как тебе понравится жить в таком виде, и кто бы на тебя ни посмотрел, тот будет знать, какую кару ты понес за все, все свои грехи. Ох, как же много ты нагрешил, мистер Бэджер.

Он посмотрел на свою коллегу.

— Отпусти его. Нам нужно догнать корабль.

***

— Ну, кажется, Ривер успокоилась. — Саймон спустился с верхней палубы в небольшую кают-компанию неподалеку от лазарета и устроился на подлокотнике кресла рядом с Кайли, заботливо обняв ее за плечи. — Я ни разу не видел, чтобы она вела себя так: словно по-настоящему больна, физически — даже хуже, чем когда она чувствует Пожирателей.

— И это до чертиков меня беспокоит, — кивнул Мэл и, задумавшись, потер свежий шрам на подбородке. — У девчонки конечно остались какие-то особенности, секреты, но ей гораздо лучше в последние пару месяцев. По факту, я даже начал думать, что в конечном итоге она станет почти нормальной — по крайней мере, по нашим меркам. — Он взглянул на Джека. — Добавишь что-нибудь?

— У меня есть идея, почему она сошла с ума. — Джек не хотел продолжать, но, взглянув на капитана, понял, что придется. — Он назвала меня одним особенным словом: сказала, что я — «факт». Так меня уже называли раньше, но много, много лет назад, и я не понимаю, как или почему она сделала то же самое.

— Наш маленький Буревестник может видеть суть вещей, — объяснил Мэл. — Честно говоря, мне кажется, она Видящая.

— О, джу джень шо гу куай лю ду джин джянь**… — Джек отвернулся и прикрыл глаза ладонью. — Если она Видящая, то я — последний, с кем она должна дышать одним воздухом: воспоминания, что кружатся у меня в голове, могут довести до дьявольских кошмаров.

— Это не все на сегодня, правда? — Зои окинула его ледяным взглядом, который мог бы остановить вооруженную до зубов армию. — Она пристрелила тебя, прямо между глаз, и все же ты жив.

— Я собирался задать этот вопрос следующим, — кивнул Мэл. — Серьезно: ты умираешь — еще раз, и я чего-то сомневаюсь, что воскрес ты потому, что Альянс что-то с тобой сделал.

— А, это? — Джек окинул взглядом всю команду. — Есть что-нибудь покрепче чая? Думаю, выпивка нам пригодится задолго до того, как настанет утро!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Сестренка (кит.)  
> ** О, это удачная мысль (кит.)


	3. Глава 3. Части головоломки

— О’кей, правда. — Джек глотнул дешевого виски, который Джейн принес из заначки, и закрыл глаза. — Меня зовут Джек Харкнесс, и я бессмертный. Как и почему — неважно, да вы и не поверите, если я расскажу. Достаточно того, что случилось это давным-давно, и с тех пор я оставался таким, как сейчас. Меня пристреливали, душили, травили — и газом, — били током, и даже заживо хоронили. На самом деле, почти любой способ убийства, который можно придумать, на мне уже попробовали.

— И в это все я должен просто поверить? — Мэл недоверчиво покачал головой. — Я бы, например, хотел услышать полную версию.

— О’кей, как насчет такого? — Джек набрал в грудь воздух. — Семнадцать с половиной тысяч лет тому вперед мы защищали Землю от инопланетян, которых называют далеками, и тогда я погиб. Девушка по имени Роза Тайлер впитала в себя чистую силу временной воронки и с ее помощью вернула меня к жизни. Но она была обычным человеком, а человек не может управлять такими силами, так что Роза немного ошиблась, и теперь я не могу умереть.

— Можно пару слов? — поднял руку Саймон.

— Тебе, красавчик, можно что угодно. — Джек улыбнулся и подмигнул.

— Ну… ладно. — Молодой врач покосился на него и отодвинулся подальше. — Ты говоришь, что в будущем, через двадцать тысяч лет, ты защищал Землю-которая-была от пришельцев? Думаешь, мы настолько доверчивые? Или просто глупые?

— Он говорит правду. — Ривер появилась в дверях, более собранная, чем раньше, но глаза покраснели и припухли, словно она плакала. — Вперед и назад во времени, вслед за Странником. То, что он повидал… тьму… страшного… Злого Волка.

— Не… напоминай об этом, пожалуйста. — Джек вздрогнул: воспоминание о первой смерти было довольно болезненным. — Мне не слишком приятно об этом говорить.

— Ты путешествовал во времени? — все еще сомневался Мэл. — Тогда какого хрена ты не вернулся назад и не исправил все наши ошибки в войне? Почему не спас всех тех людей, которых убили во время битвы?

— Против правил, — громко сказала Ривер. — Нельзя вмешиваться, если ты часть временной линии.

— Я и сам не сказал бы лучше, — кивнул Джек; слова бывшего товарища все еще неприятно царапали душу. — Я не совсем понимаю ни причин, ни оснований, но есть одно непреложное правило: нельзя менять прошлое, как бы ни хотелось.

— Тогда какой к чертям в этом смысл? — спросил Джейн, впервые подав голос. — Что ты делаешь? Шатаешься туда-сюда и щелкаешь фоточки, как какой-нибудь хлыщ из Ядра, впервые попавший на внешку?

— Ну, например, чтобы убедиться, что история движется как надо. — Джек почесал в затылке, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова, чтобы все поняли, что он пытается объяснить. — Менять ход событий можно только в двух случаях: когда отменяешь то, что изменил кто-то другой, или когда попадаешь в так называемый парадокс предопределения. То есть, ты меняешь прошлое, потому что в истории сказано, что ты изменил прошлое. Когда-то я работал на организацию, которая занималась в основном первыми случаями, но это было очень, очень давно.

— В твоем разуме дыра, — спокойным голосом отозвалась Ривер.

— Так и есть, — кивнул Джек. — Честно говоря, я отправился в эту систему, потому что, кажется, это единственное место, от которого остальные стремятся держаться подальше.

— И долго ты здесь? — спросила Инара.

— Я прибыл сюда на «Льюисе и Кларке», но первые шаги сделал на «Роберте МакКензи», — признался Джек. — Я затаился, несколько раз менял имя, переходил с корабля на корабль; с «Нового Орлеана» на «Внешний Свет», потом на «Эндевор»… Думаю, я на каждом корабле в системе успел побывать, кроме «Цербера».

— Тюремной барже? — Брови Саймона взлетели вверх, и он завертел головой, когда остальные уставились на него. — В детстве я, бывало, собирал модели, и у меня даже был целый флот колонизации. — Он посмотрел на Ривер со слабой улыбкой. — Пока кое-кто не наложил на него лапу…

— Это было почти сто лет назад! — произнесла Кайли более чем удивленным тоном. — Мы учили это в школе. Как-то раз учитель был не настолько пьян, как обычно, и не только спал на уроке.

— Сколько тебе лет, Джек? — спросил Мэл, скрестив руки на груди.

— Честно говоря, я не уверен, — пожал плечами Джек. — Я слишком много мотался туда-сюда там, где и календарь не такой, и год считается по-другому. Могу сказать, когда я родился по галактическим стандартам, но вряд ли это что-либо тебе скажет.

***

Ударный крейсер Альянса «Mauvais Loup»* зловещей темной тенью бороздил глубины усеянного звездами космоса; бесшумный, с работающими едва на четверть двигателями, незаметный корабль, который было так же трудно обнаружить, как и честного политика неделю спустя после выборов. По сути, крейсер казался дырой в окружающем пространстве и скрывался от большинства сенсоров, кроме самых мощных и продвинутых — вроде тех, которые применялись на базах Альянса.

Старший оперативник стоял на мостике позади остальной команды, разглядывая их спины; все хорошо обученные и преданные офицеры разведки, но никому из них нельзя было доверить настоящую цель их миссии. Информация секретная и с ограниченным доступом; остальная команда знала только то, что необходимо для выполнения задания.

— Прошу прощения, сэр. — Номинальный капитан, сидевший на командирском месте посреди мостика, повернул голову. — Мы засекли сигналы энергетических контуров более чем десятка транспортников класса «светлячок», которые покинули Персефону за последние сорок восемь часов.

— Отлично. — Оперативник сунул руку в карман пиджака и вытащил небольшой оптический диск. — Здесь образец излучения двигателя корабля, который мы ищем; запустите фильтр и проверьте, найдете ли совпадения.

— Сэр, — кивнул капитан, взял диск и сунул его в центральный пульт. Получив данные и сравнив с имевшимися в базе, компьютер пискнул.

Радужное полотнище переплетенных путей, отображавших индивидуальные характеристики и пути кораблей, загорелось на центральном мониторе. Компьютер начал обработку, и пути стали гаснуть, пока на экране не остался только один. Вторая программа запустила альтернативную проверку — и результаты почти идеально совпали с первыми.

— Образец излучения совпадает на девяносто пять процентов, — доложил капитан. — Лучше и быть не может, учитывая, насколько след старый и размытый.

— Достаточно хорошо, чтобы дать нам примерное направление? — спросил оперативник, склонившись над креслом взволнованного офицера.

— Похоже, они направляются в район Хайнлайна, может, на Дайтон или Триумф. — Капитан взглянул на дополнительный экран. — В зависимости от того, насколько сильно команда готова разогнать двигатели и сколько топлива они готовы сжечь, от восьми до двенадцати дней пути для «светлячка».

— В их плане полета значится Дайтон, — кивнул оперативник. Не было нужды добавлять еще что-нибудь, достаточно было проинформировать капитана, почему они направляются на такую отдаленную луну. — Хочу, чтобы мы были там до того, как у них будет возможность связаться с кем-нибудь на поверхности без помощи системы Кортекс.

— Это будет нетрудно. — Капитан вызвал на экран карту системы и подсветил пространство между Персефоной и Хайнлайном. — Вот их курс. — На экране загорелась красная линия. — Орбитальной механики достаточно для перехвата, но они сторонятся основных путей, вероятно, чтобы избежать станционных пошлин. Также они стараются держаться подальше от Сильверхолда, чтобы получить гравитационный толчок, и это удлинит их маршрут на пару дней. Это крайне неразумно даже для корабля, который уклоняется от официальных радаров.

— Думаю, у них есть на это свои причины, но они нас не касаются. — Оперативник отступил назад и повернулся к люку. — Лучшая скорость до колонии Дайтон, и оставьте нас на высокой орбите, когда доберемся; мы не должны слишком глубоко нырять в гравитационный колодец, если они решат удрать.

— Сэр, — кивнул капитан и, дождавшись, пока оперативник покинет мостик, подошел к девушке-пилоту. — Уведите нас с орбиты, а затем проложите оптимальный курс на Дайтон.

— Увести корабль с орбиты и проложить оптимальный курс на Дайтон, — повторила лейтенант на случай недопонимания, а затем, отдаляясь от Персефоны, переключила двигатели на четверть мощности, сохраняя «стелс»-режим. — Приблизительное время перехода — семь дней и два часа, сэр.

— Отлично, — расслабился капитан, чувствуя, что снова управляет этим кораблем. — Приступайте.

***

— Джек очень необычный, в интересном смысле слова. На самом деле, никогда не встречала такого, как он, — сказала Инара, заваривая чай. — И это если оставить без внимания его самопровозглашенное бессмертие и умение путешествовать во времени и пространстве, видимо, когда захочет.

— Он всегда был немного… э… нетрадиционным, — слабо улыбнулась Зои, вспоминая кое-какие приятные моменты времен войны. — Я хочу сказать, он может сражаться как дьявол, если потребуется, но, помимо этого, у него всегда была наготове шутка, даже если дела шли из рук вон плохо.

— И он всегда заигрывал так навязчиво?

— Зависит от точки зрения; не могу представить, чтобы он ни с кем не заигрывал. — Зои передала компаньонке чашки. — Не думаю, что для Джека пол имеет какое-то значение; если ему кто-то нравится, он просто с ним флиртует.

— Даже с тобой?

— Один раз, но я быстро положила этому конец.

— А с Мэлом?

— Это ты должна спросить у самого капитана: я вполне обойдусь без того, чтобы такое знать, — улыбнулась Зои, ставя чашку на стол. — Кстати, о капитане и флирте: как у вас дела?

— Сложно, — призналась Инара, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Я взяла официальный отпуск в Гильдии, пока мы пытаемся разобраться, но при каждом разговоре все сворачивает к тому, как он недоволен моей профессией.

— Он хочет, чтобы ты бросила работу?

— Да, и могу понять, почему, хотя и не согласна с его точкой зрения. Личная жизнь компаньонки никак не должна касаться работы.

— Может, вернешься и будешь преподавать в Учебном доме?

— И видеть Мэла по редким праздникам, когда «Серенити» будет пролетать неподалеку? — Инара задумалась, потом покачала головой. — Нет, это тоже не подходит…

Звуки голосов в коридоре и приближающиеся шаги прервали разговор, прежде чем он зашел еще дальше.

— Я только хочу сказать, что бывал среди телепатов и раньше, это нормальная наследственная черта. — Джек шагнул из люка и отступил в сторону, пропуская вперед Мэла и Саймона.

— Думаешь, наш док тоже Видящий? — спросил удивленно капитан. — Не согласен, учитывая, как хреново он понимал, чего от него хочет Кайли, когда впервые поднялся на борт.

— Мне просто кажется, что над этим стоит поразмыслить, только и всего, — Джек оперся о дверцу люка. — С генетической точки зрения, конечно, если не считать X и Y хромосом, они должны быть очень похожими.

— Это… не совсем так, — покачал головой Саймон, а потом с болезненной гримасой оглянулся, и его голос упал до шепота. — Видит бог, я люблю Ривер и готов умереть за нее, но она в биологическом смысле мне не сестра: родители удочерили ее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Злой волк (фр.)


	4. Глава 4. Туда, где правда

— Итак, карты на стол. — Мэл стоял в дверях лазарета и сжимал в руках кружку, полную горячего свежезаваренного кофе. — Ты не сказал ни слова с тех самых пор, как Док раскрыл свою семейную тайну. Почему?

— Я просто удивился, только и всего. — Джек сел на диван и потер глаза. — Телепатия не слишком распространена у людей — по крайней мере, в это время. Конечно, есть и сейчас неплохие телепаты, но они и рядом с Ривер не стояли. А я тертый калач: большинство не могут меня прочитать, я для них нечто вроде ментальной черной дыры.

— Но не для Ривер? — кивнул Мэл. — Эта девчонка всегда была странной; обычно я списывал это на то, что с ней сделал Альянс, но Саймон рассказывал пару историй об их детстве — очень странных историй, — продолжил он, отвечая на собственный вопрос.

— Просто жаль, что он не знает, откуда она. — Джек откинулся назад и устроил ноги на столе, глядя в потолок. — Он с Озириса, правильно? Его семья до сих пор там живет?

— Да, и если ты думаешь о том, как бы отправиться туда, ты еще больший псих, чем Ривер, когда рядом Пожиратели! — Темная тень пробежала по лицу Мэла. — Альянс у тебя на хвосте, значит, и на нашем тоже. А я уже говорил тебе, что будет, если ты втравишь в это меня и моих людей.

— Есть кое-что, что мне нужно узнать, Малколм, кое-что, в чем я должен быть уверен — Джек выпрямился и нервно потер руки. — Хотел бы я верить, что Ривер — просто ребенок, оказавшийся не в том месте не в то время, очень хотел бы. Но из-за того, что я видел, что пережил, я не могу рисковать.

— Рисковать чем? — Саймон, как по мановению волшебной палочки, появился у другого люка, и повисла неловкая тишина. — Нет, не стоит из-за меня останавливаться: рисковать чем?

— Когда… — Джек сделал глубокий вдох. — Когда твои родители удочерили Ривер, они рассказывали о том, что случилось с ее настоящей семьей?

— Они были на «Орегонской тропе», когда она разбилась над Нью-Константинополем. — Саймон наморщил лоб, пытаясь выудить из памяти давние воспоминания. — Они сказали, что родители Ривер, должно быть, успели сунуть ее в спасательную капсулу, прежде чем корабль вошел в атмосферу.

— Хорошее место, чтобы спрятать фальшивку, — кивнул Мэл, который понял, к чему клонит Джек, и решил взять быка за рога. — На таком большом корабле было полным-полно людей; и сфабриковать парочку свидетельств о смерти легче легкого — если знать, как.

— Самое крупное кораблекрушение до войны, — согласился Джек. — Может, что-то еще? Какие-то вещи из прошлого?

— Несколько одеял. — Саймон покачал головой, потом прищелкнул пальцами, словно пытался ухватить воспоминание за хвост. — Стоп! Было еще одно; карманные часы, кто-то сказал, что их нашли вместе с ней…

Джек вскочил на ноги и оказался на другом конце комнаты так быстро, словно у него выросли крылья; он схватил Саймона за воротник и прижал к переборке так сильно, что вышиб из него дух. Мэл инстинктивно потянулся за пистолетом, но тут же понял, что оставил его в каюте, на койке.

— Часы: старый слегка потускневший серебряный корпус с рисунком, состоящим из перекрывающих друг друга кругов, да? — спросил Джек странным голосом. — Вещь, на которую второй раз взглянуть жалко, а проще вообще забыть?

— Да, — кивнул Саймон, в равной степени перепуганный и заинтересованный. — Как ты…

— Да-шьянг бао-цза шр ду ла дуу-цзе*! — Джек выпустил его и начал расхаживать по комнате туда-сюда, сжав голову ладонями. — Мы в такую проблему встряли, что это даже не смешно!

— Почему? — спросил Мэл, чувствуя, словно пропустил в учебнике важный абзац, который остальные успешно обсуждают. — Эка невидаль — старые часы!

— Сколько людей живет в этой системе? — Джек задал почти риторический вопрос. — Семь, восемь миллиардов?

— Немногим более семи с половиной, согласно последней переписи. — Саймон потер шею. — А что?

— Представь, что они все, каждый из них, мертвы. Или даже хуже. — У Джека в глазах блеснуло что-то потустороннее и пугающее. — Хотелось бы верить, что это всего лишь космическое совпадение, что я не прав и это действительно просто часы, а Ривер — просто дитя, оказавшаяся не в том месте не в то время, но рисковать не могу.

— Не думаю, что мне хочется об этом спрашивать, но что нам делать, если ты прав? — спросил Мэл.

— Молиться, молиться усерднее, чем когда-либо в жизни. — Джек опустился обратно в кресло. — Потому что если я прав, то есть два варианта: демон или ангел. И поверьте, очень трудно отличить одного от другого.

— Как нам их отличить? — спросил Саймон. — Прошу, кем бы была или ни была Ривер, она все еще моя младшая сестренка; я должен знать, если ей что-то угрожает.

— Если мы в это ввязываемся, то идем до конца. — Джек окинул взглядом его и Мэла. — Не будет места ни полумерам, ни трусости в последнюю минуту.

— Все так, — кивнул с решительным видом Саймон.

— Вот черт, вы оба натуральные психи, — сказал, хмурясь, Мэл. — Я все еще не в курсе, что такого в этих старых часах, — добавил он недовольно, все сильнее раздражаясь из-за ситуации. Как поговаривал Пастырь, одно дело — натянуть нос Альянсу, а это — совсем другой коленкор.

Джек бросил на него быстрый взгляд.

— Это значит, что Альянс заигрался, и заигрался с кое-чем постарше и покрупнее того, с чем могут справиться, с кое-чем потенциально чертовски опасным!

— Ни черта не понимаю все равно!

— Не важно! — вмешался Саймон. — Ривер моя сестра, и если она в опасности, то я в деле, с тобой, Мэл, или без тебя!

Мэл едва сдержал ругательство. Он чувствовал, что в итоге эта идея окажется чертовски провальной. Он посмотрел на своего бывшего офицера, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Зои наверняка будет очень недовольна потом.

— О’кей. Ты в моей команде, так что я в деле, — он повернулся и указал на Джека, — но ты отвечаешь за безопасность моих ребят! Донг ма!

— Тогда отправляемся на Озирис, мы втроем. — Джек наклонился вперед. — Есть хоть и очень далекая, но возможность, что твои родители знают больше, чем сказали тебе. И я должен быть уверен, что эти часы в пределах моей досягаемости, пока я не найду того, кто знает об этом больше.

— И кто бы это мог быть? — спросил Мэл. — Давай, сейчас ты уже не можешь от нас таиться.

— Друг. — Лицо Джека осветилось легкой улыбкой. — Один из людей, которым я действительно доверяю.

***

— Сэр, это не первый раз, когда я вынуждена это спрашивать, но… Вы пили? — спросила Зои, спускаясь по лестнице в кают-компанию следом за Мэлом и Джеком. — Озирис — это мир Ядра, там полно сил Альянса. Не говоря уж о том, что у нас контракт на доставку груза.

— Можем перепоручить доставку кому-то другому, — пожал плечами Мэл. — Конечно, наша прибыль превратится в круглый ноль, но, по крайней мере, к нам не смогут прикопаться законники.

— С этим могу помочь, — Джек улыбнулся, пересек комнату и остановился у люка, ведущего в грузовой отсек. — Давным-давно я создал парочку счетов, на случай, если мне нужны будут деньги быстро и анонимно: счета такого типа, где достаточно назвать номер и пароль. Допустим, что мы наткнемся на терминал, и тогда я смогу наложить лапу на немаленькую кучу наличных, чтобы довести это дело до конца.

— Если я скажу, что не признателен за это, то сильно совру… — Мэл остановился как вкопанный и наклонил голову, прислушиваясь. — Парни… это же музыка?

Он поспешил в грузовой отсек, Джек и Зои — за ним, и все трое замерли, ошеломленные: среди коробок и ящиков танцевали Саймон и Келли. Инара и Ривер сидели на галерее, рядом с древней на вид музыкальной системой, из которой медленной рекой лился «Голубой Дунай» Штрауса, заполняя весь отсек плавной мелодией.

— Да, не каждый день такое увидишь, — совершенно невозмутимо прокомментировала Зои.

— Еще бы. — Джек расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки и шагнул вперед. — Не возражаете, если я вас разобью?

— Вовсе… нет, — начал Саймон, но изумленно замолк, когда Джек взял его за руку и закружил по отсеку в гораздо более рискованной и интимной манере. Кайли не выдержала и рассмеялась: на лице Саймона застыло крайнее, на грани ужаса, изумление, а Джек по-мальчишески ухмылялся. Инара тоже выглядела довольной, а вот Ривер казалась одновременно смущенной и злой — как всегда, когда она находилась рядом с Джеком.

— Все по плану; оставайтесь на широкой орбите, пока мы спустимся на челноке, — тихо произнес Мэл. — Постарайтесь быть максимально незаметными. Если мы не выйдем на связь через двадцать четыре часа, или Альянс начнет совать свой нос куда не надо, снимайтесь с места и убирайтесь. Если будут какие-то проблемы и нам удастся от них улизнуть, мы вас найдем. Не надо нас искать ни в коем случае!

— Сэр, — кивнула Зои, понимая, что это как раз тот случай, когда не стоит даже пытаться возражать — неважно, насколько крепка их дружба.

Ее отвлек смех Кайли и Инары — до того, как что-либо еще могло быть сказано.

— Как я и говорил. — Мэл отвернулся; на его лице мелькнула то ли улыбка, то ли спазм. — Чем сильнее все меняется, тем надежнее остается, как есть.

***

Остаток пути до Озириса, к счастью, прошел тихо и без осложнений, и, верный своему слову, Джек смог заполучить достаточно денег, чтобы хватило отправить груз до Дайтона экспрессом — но и оставить себе немного на всякий случай. Как и было оговорено, Саймон, Мэл и Джек взяли один из челноков, оставив Зои во главе слегка взволнованного экипажа. Приземление вышло нервным: спуск к планете Ядра на медлительном и совершенно беззащитном корабле, — но гораздо менее приметным, чем приземление самой «Серенити».

Саймон настоял на небольшой прогулке по магазинам, прежде чем приступить к делу: ему казалось, что так будет естественно и вызовет гораздо меньше подозрений. Он выбрал добротный костюм и шелковую рубашку себе и пару костюмов попроще своим товарищам: так любому наблюдателю покажется, что эти трое — парень из хорошей семьи с двумя слугами, а может, телохранителями, не более того. Джеку наконец удалось заполучить пальто, максимально похожее на его старую армейскую шинель. Не хватало знаков отличия и привычной, надежной тяжести револьвера Уэбли — пистолет-автомат, который дал ему Мэл, казался до игрушечного легким.

Оставив челнок на маленькой местной аэропарковке, они взяли такси и отправились на окраину, в пригород, где располагалось имение семьи Тэм; и Саймон открыл ворота личным кодом. Соблюдая осторожность, чтобы никто не узнал его, он провел своих спутников к зданию на вершине холма — к месту, которое много лет считал своим домом. Давным-давно Саймон сумел собрать воедино все части головоломки отцовской системы безопасности, и теперь смог воспользоваться этим знанием. К счастью, за годы ничего не изменилось, и лазерный забор, ограждавший дом, по команде отключился, открывая доступ внутрь.

Глубоко вздохнув напоследок, Саймон постучал в дверь, питая надежду, что его родители не отправились на отдых — ведь у него и товарищей не было времени на поиски и разведку.

— Кто, к дьяволу… — Гэбриел Тэм открыл дверь, придерживая сползающий халат, и потер сонные глаза. А потом замер, совершенно ошеломленный, узнав собственного сына. — Саймон?!

— Отец, — выдавил холодную улыбку Саймон, в то время как его отец изумленно взирал на два уставившихся ему в лицо пистолета. — Думаю, ты понимаешь, что это не светский визит?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Хренов жидкий слоновий понос (кит.)


	5. Глава 5. Правда и взаимные упреки

— Сэр, возобновилась тахионно-усиленная пакетная передача с Лондиниума, — доложил с недоуменным видом офицер связи «Mauvais Loup». — Невозможно идентифицировать отправителя.

— Это для меня. — Старший оперативник повернул голову и посмотрел на взволнованного офицера. — Переведите послание мне на экран и включите режим конфиденциальности.

Послышались щелчки, перешедшие в нарастающий гул, когда включилась сложная система контрнаблюдения, которая воздвигла вокруг оперативника и его кресла клетку Фарадея. Экран заполнился массой цифр, которые медленно слились в призрачную фигуру.

«Ваш последний отчет обеспокоил нас. — Голос члена Совета, хоть и искаженный, все же прозвучал укоризненно. — Дело Тэм закрыто и засекречено, но ваше расследование привело вас к опасной близости к этим двоим. Если — и когда — вы столкнетесь с «Серенити», то не будете совершать никаких действий до тех пор, пока капитан Харкнесс не покинет корабль. Невыполнение этого требования недопустимо! Помните, у вас нет абсолютных полномочий!»

Сообщение закончилось яркой вспышкой: значит, все данные и записи о нем были удалены с корабельных компьютеров. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, оперативник размышлял над услышанным. Так называемое «Дело Тэм» грязным пятном выделялось на безукоризненно чистой репутации Управления, и любой оперативник гордился бы возможностью смыть его. Но он не был настолько глуп, чтобы противоречить желаниям Совета: другие агенты без всяких колебаний и даже с радостью бросятся в погоню за оперативником, который показал себя ненадежным. Он деактивировал клетку Фарадея.

— Продолжайте сканировать каждый транспортник класса «светлячок», — сказал оперативник вахтенному офицеру, направляясь прочь с мостика. — Если нужно, я в своей каюте.

***

— Шевелись! — выплюнул Мэл приказ. — Быстро!

Гэбриел Тэм попятился от своего бывшего сына и двух вооруженных громил, ворвавшихся к нему в дом. Саймон с неожиданным для себя спокойствием наблюдал, как Джек методично обыскивает отца, найдя в итоге маленький карманный лазер в кармане его халата. Сочтя наконец, что пленник безопасен, Харкнесс вытащил из кармана наручники и сковал руки старшего Тэма за спиной.

— Сюда, — указал Саймон на ближайшую дверь. — Это его личный кабинет.

— Саймон, что за… — начал отец, но продолжить не смог — дуло пистолета Мэла заткнуло ему рот.

— Чем меньше ты сейчас скажешь, тем лучше, — предупредил капитан, потемневшими глазами уставившись на старшего Тэма. — Нам нужна парочка ответов, только и всего. Не пытайся сказать или сделать что-нибудь такое, чтобы мы передумали.

Кабинет, в который они вошли, был больше любого помещения на «Серенити», если не считать грузового отсека, с книжными полками, занимавшими полностью две стены, и панорамным окном с видом на сад. Большой письменный стол со встроенным спецтерминалом стоял возле окна, весь заваленный папками и книгами. Джек толкнул Гэбриела к креслу и задернул шторы.

— Вам, ребята, стоит подождать снаружи, — предупредил он. — Я смогу добиться ответов быстрее, если вы не будете глядеть мне под руки.

— Не думаю, что это понадобится, — сказал Саймон, выкатил из-за стола тяжелое кожаное кресло и впервые в жизни сел в него. — Ну… я думал, такого со мной никогда не случится.

— Чего тебе нужно, Саймон? — спросил отец. — Денег? Ты знаешь, где сейф…

— Как ни странно, но мы здесь не за этим, — покачал головой Мэл. Он устроился на краю стола, положив пистолет на колени. — Док как-то раз рассказал нам кое-что интересное насчет твоей дочери, то, из-за чего мой бывший офицер слегка, можно сказать, вспотел.

— Карманные часы. — Джек выпрямился и скрестил руки на груди. — Где они?

— Что? — Гэбриел заморгал, явно удивленный вопросом. — Не понимаю.

— Когда вы с мамой удочерили Ривер, при ней были серебряные карманные часы, — объяснил Саймон. — Где они?

— Не знаю, о чем ты говоришь, — покачал головой отец. — Послушай…

Джек вытащил из кармана глушитель и начал прикручивать его к пистолетному стволу.

— Неправильный ответ, — покачал головой Мэл. — Поверь, я видел его в деле, лучше бы ты заговорил, прежде чем у него лопнет терпение.

— Оно уже лопнуло. — Джек прицелился и выстрелил, пуля попала в кресло между ног пленника, пробив дыру в ткани буквально в дюйме от его промежности.

— Гао ян чжонг ду гуу янь*! — Гэбриел изо всех сил прижался к спинке, стараясь отодвинуться подальше. — Вы с ума сошли? — выпалил он в ужасе и ярости.

— Вполне возможно, — кивнул Джек и поднял дуло пистолета на пару жизненно важных дюймов. — А теперь о часах, или, может, ты хочешь всю оставшуюся жизнь петь сопрано?

— Это просто часы, ничего особенного! — едва слышно пролепетал Гэбриэл. На его лбу поблескивали капли пота. — Они сказали, чтобы я глаз с Ривер не спускал и дал им знать, если случится что-нибудь необычное, и чтобы я держал часы подальше от нее любой ценой.

— Где они? — спросил Саймон, едва сумев скрыть ужас от того, насколько далеко готовы зайти его товарищи.

— Тут, в столе, тайник. — Отец кивнул в сторону одной из ножек. — Надо нажать на кнопку со стрелкой на боковой панели, потом повернуть ее так, чтобы стрелка указывала в обратную сторону, и нажать еще раз.

— Если случится хоть что-нибудь, что мне не понравится, обещаю: ты умрешь медленно, — предупредил Мэл и стал жать на кнопки. Джек медленно поднял пистолет так, что поблескивавший наконечник глушителя уставился прямо старшему Тэму в живот. Выстрел в кишечник — и смерть наступит в мучительной агонии через много часов, даже современная медицина не всегда могла справиться с подобными ранами. Гэбриел Тэм, очевидно, тоже об этом знал. Сглотнув ком в горле, он крепко вцепился в подлокотники кресла, не сводя глаз с темной дыры на конце глушителя.

Переключатель легко щелкнул под пальцами Мэла, и потайной ящик, спрятанный под столешницей, выдвинулся на дюйм так, чтобы его можно было открыть. Внутри лежал черный бархатный мешочек, затянутый серебряным шнуром. Мэл осторожно вынул его и передал Джеку, взяв старшего Тэма на прицел. Джек развязал шнур и аккуратно вытряхнул содержимое мешочка прямо на обитую кожей столешницу. Блеснул яркий металл. Серебряные карманные часы со сложным рисунком на корпусе — все, как помнил Саймон.

— Лао-тьен, бу**. — Джек опустился в кресло.

— Все плохо? — спросил Мэл, на секунду отведя взгляд от пленника, и с интересом посмотрел на часы.

— Очень. — Джек сидел неподвижно, глядя на часы так, словно они могли подпрыгнуть и укусить его. — Терпеть не могу, когда в таких случаях я оказываюсь прав.

— Что это значит? — спросил Саймон. Он все-таки не сумел удержать на лице маску невозмутимости и обеспокоенно наклонился вперед.

— Это значит, что мне придется обратиться за помощью. — Джек вытащил из кармана небольшой кристалл. — Я до чертиков рад, что Альянс это так и не нашел.

Он сжал кулак и раздавил камень в порошок — легкую тучку поблескивающей пыли.

— Что это было? — спросил Мэл, заметно обеспокоенный тем, как повернулись дела.

— Последний козырь, который у меня остался. — Джек ссутулился и сунул часы обратно в мешочек, а потом в карман. — Нам надо убираться отсюда; не знаю, сколько времени у нас еще есть.

— О’кей, тогда вперед. — Мэл поднял пистолет и указал им на пленника. — А что насчет него?

— Оставь его, — покачал головой Саймон, не скрывая презрения. — Он ничего не стоит.

— Саймон, пойми, я никогда не думал, что может случиться подобное! — взмолился отец. — Твоя мать хотела девочку, но после твоего рождения случились осложнения, и ей сказали, что она никогда не сможет выносить еще одного ребенка. И когда мой старый друг из министерства здравоохранения пришел к нам и предложил Ривер, как мы могли отказаться?

— Ривер — моя сестра и твоя дочь, независимо от того, как она вошла в нашу жизнь, — холодно и ядовито произнес Саймон. — Я никогда не прощу ни тебя, ни мать за то, что вы позволили Альянсу забрать ее. Ты знаешь, что они делали с ней?

— Я… — отец замолчал, опустив голову. — Я подозревал, но что я мог сделать? Если бы мы не согласились, ее бы все равно забрали. Я надеялся: может, если она уйдет по своей воле, то хотя бы ты не будешь чувствовать себя таким же виноватым, как я или твоя мать.

— У меня нет родителей, — ровным голосом сказал Саймон, словно вынося приговор. — Для меня вы умерли.

После этих слов он развернулся и вышел из комнаты.

— Я убивал людей за гораздо меньшее, чем ты сделал. Но мне трудно видеть в тебе человека, — холодно сказал Джек, расстегнул наручники и, прежде чем отправиться следом за Саймоном, положил на стол карманный лазер, хотя и вынул из него блок питания — так что оружие стало бесполезным куском пластика. — Если мы когда-нибудь встретимся, хорошо бы ты увидел меня первым и успел убежать.

Мэл смотрел на Гэбриела Тэма и видел всего лишь перепуганного и усталого старика, вся жизнь которого разваливалась у того на глазах. Он поднял оружие и прижал его ко лбу пленника, зная, что никто не скажет ни слова, если он нажмет на курок. Но что-то остановило Мэла; внутренний голос, который сказал, что не стоит тратить пули на пустую оболочку, которая сидит перед ним. Он подбросил пистолет, поймал за дуло и сильно ударил Гэбриела рукояткой по голове — и тот повалился на пол без сознания.

Он спрятал пистолет в кобуру и последовал за остальными.

— Ну, и что нам теперь делать? — спросил Саймон, когда они вернулись к воротам.

— Убираться с планеты как можно быстрее. — Мэл окинул взглядом ночное небо, отчасти ожидая наткнуться на огни патрульных кораблей, которые направляются к ним. — И нафиг семейные связи и фальшивую вину, я чего-то сомневаюсь, что он при первой же возможности не вызовет своего «дружка» из министерства.

— Согласен, — кивнул Джек. — Надо отправляться на Вудсток, и ни слова Ривер о том, что мы нашли.

— Ты расскажешь, что это за штука? — спросил Мэл, глядя на карман, в котором скрывалась основная цель их миссии. — Потому что если окажется, что это обычные часы, то я уж точно найду какой-нибудь новый способ, чтобы тебя убить.

***

Кайли слышала барабанный бой на всем пути в шумный отсек двигателей: казалось, он резонировал от всего корпуса, и чтобы понять, откуда он идет, потребовалось довольно много времени. Кайли думала, виноват какой-то шаткий цилиндр, но  
мало-помалу, следуя за грохотом, она пришла в жилой отсек.

Ривер сидела в самой передней части кокпита, завернувшись в одеяло, и кончиками пальцев без остановки отстукивала один и тот же четырехтактовый ритм. Глаза ее были широко открыты, но она смотрела на панораму проплывавшего под ними Озириса с полностью отсутствующим видом. Кайли на минуту замерла, боясь вдохнуть лишний раз: ее подруга не выглядела так еще со времен Миранды, и мысль о том, что Ривер снова утратила связь с реальностью, испугала Кайли — если не сказать больше.

— Ангел темен, а демон светел и ясен, словно утренняя звезда, — тихо произнесла Ривер безжизненным голосом. — Разговоры, интриги, заговоры, но только пустой человек знает правду. Они боятся меня; боятся той, кем я могу стать.

— О, милая, никто так не думает. — Кайли опустилась на колени рядом с подругой и, стараясь поддержать, обняла ее.

— Они правильно боятся. — Ривер повернула голову, и у Кайли кровь застыла в жилах, когда она разглядела, что за тьма гнездится в ее глазах. — Колесо времени вертится, и все, что я могу слышать, — это бой барабанов, призывающих к войне, и вой страшного, злого волка…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Самый вонючий из всех вонючих козлов (кит.)  
> ** О Боже, нет (кит.)


	6. Глава 6. Утренняя звезда

На «Серенити» они возвращались в практически полном молчании — заговаривали друг с другом только по делу. Саймон продолжал кипеть гневом, а Мэл беспокоился, не втравил ли он и себя, и команду во что-то куда более сложное и смертельное, чем даже Миранда. Джек, в свою очередь, погрузился в размышления и ни на секунду не оставлял часы без присмотра. Остальная команда была рада их возвращению, но Ривер казалась еще более замкнутой, чем обычно, и это обстоятельство тяжелым грузом легло на плечи ее брата. Зои очень хотелось выяснить, что же происходит, но Мэл оборвал ее любопытство, приказав проложить курс на Вудсток. Инара попыталась смягчить его, но Мэл оказался слишком крепким орешком — даже для нее.

— Ривер странно вела себя, пока вы были на планете. — Кайли обняла Саймона и положила голову ему на плечо. — Говорила о барабанах и волках.

— Хреново. — Джек побледнел. — Может, она всего лишь передала какое-то ментальное эхо, но не готов поставить на это ни гроша. — Он покачал головой. — Нет, отправляемся на Вудсток; надеюсь, мой друг уже будет нас там ждать.

— А часы? — спросил Саймон, сжимая Кайли в объятиях так крепко, как утопающий последнюю соломинку. — Что они такое?

— Сосуд, в котором может храниться что-то мощное и крайне смертоносное, — объяснил Джек, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. — Раса, которая создала их — народ Ривер, — была очень могущественной, но враги у них были не менее сильными и смертоносными. Часы — это часть системы, которая помогает скрывать настоящую природу этих людей — если им понадобится скрыться. Она полностью меняет организм, переписывает ДНК и превращает этих существ в людей — или кого они сами захотят; в часах хранится та часть личности, которая, как некоторые бы могли решить, превращает их в богов.

— Но они не боги, — послышался от дверей тихий голос Ривер, и все трое вздрогнули от неожиданности. — Хотя многие из них не прочь бы примерить порфиру. — Она посмотрела Джеку в глаза. — Если случится худшее, я должна знать, что тебе можно доверить кое-какое дело, которые ты выполнишь без колебаний и без жалости.

После она развернулась и ушла прочь.

— Что она имела в виду? — спросила Кайли, широко раскрыв глаза. — Она ведь… Она ведь не хотела?..

— Именно это она и хотела, — кивнул Джек с решительным видом. — Если вместо ангела обнаружится демон, мне придется кое-что сделать, и я вряд ли смогу себя за это простить.

— Ты не можешь просто взять и убить Ривер! — Кайли скривилась почти как от боли. — Она же совершенно безвредна!

— Ривер — да, конечно, — нахмурился Джек. — Но то, кем она станет? Кто знает. — Он покачал головой. — До Вудстока еще девять часов, думаю, нам всем стоит пойти и попытаться выспаться.

***

— Мы засекли сигнал, идущий от транспортника класса «светлячок» на самом краю диапазона сенсора, — доложил командир «Mauvais Loup». — Без импульсного радиомаяка. Это серьезное нарушение правил безопасности; можно остановить их и обыскать, даже подстрелить как Пожирателей. Они не должны достигнуть планеты!

— Нет, пускай приземляются, — покачал головой оперативник. — Будьте так любезны, держитесь у них на хвосте в тепловом следе, чтобы они не засекли нас, а мы с коллегой будем наготове.

— Сэр, — кивнул офицер, задаваясь вопросом, не перешел ли он черту. Хоть оперативник и не имел воинского звания, один его приказ — и готов смертный приговор.

Элегантный и смертоносный ударный крейсер потянулся к «Серенити», рулевой умело направил корабль так, чтобы оставаться в «слепом пятне» — тепловом следе двигателей. След исчезнет всего лишь однажды — когда придется перейти на атмосферные двигатели, — но затем, при входе в более плотные слои датчики «светлячка» снова потеряют их из-за нагрева. Подобно своему тезке, преследующему добычу, «Mauvais Loup» готовился нанести последний удар.

***

— Сюда. — Джек указал на дрожащую цепь помех на главном навигационном экране. — Там большая, но хорошо укрытая пещера, и эта земля, хоть и через подставное лицо, принадлежит мне; там спрятан мой корабль.

— А твой друг? — спросил Мэл. — Тот, которого ты вызвал?

— Они могут уже ждать нас, а может, придется подождать их на планете пару дней, — пожал плечами Джек. — С этими путешественниками во времени всегда так — ничего нельзя сказать точно.

— Мне все еще трудно в такое верить. — Зои покачала головой. — Признаю, что Ривер — Видящая, и то, что ты, очевидно, бессмертен — я сама это видела, — но путешествия во времени? — Она развернулась и пошла прочь. — Мне очень жаль, но, насколько я могу судить — это всего лишь куча дерьма.

— Зои… — Джек шагнул следом, но Мэл остановил его.

— У нее и так полно всего в голове. — Он покачал головой. — Через пару дней будет годовщина ее свадьбы, и, в общем-то, ей тяжко.

— Понимаю, еще как, — кивнул Джек, в глазах его отразилась глубокая печаль. — Есть у бессмертия один недостаток — все, кто тебе небезразличен, рано или поздно старятся и умирают прямо на твоих глазах. — Он дернул плечами, отгоняя непрошеные воспоминания обратно в темные глубины памяти, туда, где им место. — Нам придется приземлиться подальше от пещеры; единственным способом сохранить эту территорию нетронутой надолго — это устроить там заповедник, а если мы приземлимся прямо в нем, Альянс обязательно вышлет патруль.

— Возьмем «Мула», — согласился Мэл. — Пусть Джейн его подготовит.

***

— Она моя сестра, и я пойду с вами. — настаивал Саймон, не обращая внимания на сердитый взгляд Мэла. — Я и так уже доверяю твоему психованному бывшему командиру больше, чем хотел бы, но раз вы берете Ривер, то я тоже пойду.

— Ладно, — сдался Мэл, про себя согласившись, что предложение Дока имело смысл. — И, если тебе так будет проще, можешь считать психами всех нас.

— Не буду. — Саймон повернулся и начал забираться в «Мула». — Даже если с тобой согласен.

Ривер, которая незаметно вынырнула из какого-то укромного местечка, устроилась рядом с братом, а Джек стал спускаться на нижнюю палубу; его пальто раздувалось под ударами холодного ветра, рвавшегося сквозь открытый грузовой шлюз.

— Я попросил Зои держаться в тени, — сказал он Мэлу, когда спустился. — Последнее, чего нам нужно, — это привлекать внимание Альянса.

— Согласен, — кивнул капитан, забрался в кресло пилота и включил двигатель. Поднимая клубы пыли, ховеркрафт вылетел из шлюза и понесся через зеленый луг, на котором приземлилась «Серенити».

Ривер чувствовала рядом и команду «Mauvais Loup», и темные тени разумов двух оперативников, но молчала; голос в глубине ее рассудка твердил, что все идет как надо, и что предупреждения ничего не изменят, а лишь поставят жизни друзей под еще больший удар. Она предвидела, что для Мэла и Саймона есть всего пятьдесят процентов вероятности вернуться на «Серенити» живыми, но то, что они уводили Альянс подальше от корабля, увеличивало шансы Зои, Джейна, Кайли, Инары и даже растущей внутри Зои новой жизни до почти девяноста процентов.

Ее собственный шанс выжить, тем не менее, рассчитать не удалось.

***  


— Они входят в глубокое ущелье, — доложил пилот небольшого катера Альянса. — Их старое корыто ни за что не перевалит через те холмы с четырьмя людьми на борту.

— Превосходно, — кивнул оперативник. — Опустите нас неподалеку и поставьте людей охранять вход; не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь ускользнул и предупредил оставшихся на корабле. Но без моего приказа никого не убивать. Ясно?

— Да, сэр! — в один голос отозвался штурмовой отряд — лица скрыты за черными забралами боевых шлемов. У каждого — лазерный пистолет и звуковая винтовка: оружие, способное, в зависимости от установок, и оглушить, и убить. Лучшие солдаты Альянса, отлично подготовленные и вооруженные, куда лучше, чем гораздо более многочисленная федеральная милиция, но до уровня сотрудников Управления им было, как до неба пешком.

***  


— Туда. — Джек указал на молодую дубовую рощу на соседнем холме. — Вход в пещеру — за теми деревьями.

Мэл кивнул и остановил «Мула» прямо перед рощей; пронзительный вой двигателей мало-помалу затих, и воцарилась почти полная тишина. Джек направился к темному зеву скрытой пещеры, и мощные прожекторы, которые несли остальные, бросали яркие, почти осязаемые конусы света в темноту. Он остановился возле двери, помеченной всевозможными предупреждающими знаками, и проверил кодовый замок, чтобы удостовериться, что к нему никто не прикасался. Все было в порядке, и Джек отпер дверь; следующий короткий туннель провел их в просторную, но, казалось, совершенно пустую пещеру.

— Ничего не могу поделать, но я несколько разочарован, — посетовал с легким сарказмом Саймон. — Я ждал… чего-то особенного.

— Не понимаю, — сказал ошарашенно Джек. — Я оставил его прямо здесь, под защитой охранной системы! Его никак нельзя было вывести отсюда!

— Ага, еще бы, дело ясное! — кивнул Мэл, и его рука потянулась к кобуре. — Как насчет других блестящих идей? Или нам продолжать искать корабль-невидимку?

— Должно быть, его забрал Альянс. — Джек тут же ринулся прочь из пещеры и остановился только возле «Мула». — Это единственное объяснение.

— Ну, ты вполне мог с катушек съехать после того, что с тобой сделал Альянс, — сказал запыхавшийся Мэл, держа ладонь на рукоятке пистолета. — Не сказал бы, что я виню тебя за то, что ты стал слегонца фонг лу*.

— Дерьмо собачье! — возмутился Джек. — Я уже сходил с ума, и не раз, и поверь — я могу отличить одно от другого!

— Пора. — Ривер окинула их бесстрастным, холодным взглядом. — Если собирался отдать мне часы, давай их сейчас.

На мгновение Джек замер, пристально глядя на Ривер, а затем медленно сунул руку в карман и вытащил бархатный мешочек. Он осторожно вытряхнул часы на ладонь; слегка потрепанный корпус заблестел на свету. Мэл и Саймон затаили дыхание: казалось, части какой-то сложной головоломки начали собираться воедино шаг за шагом прямо сейчас.

— Джек Харкнесс, согласно закону вы обязаны сдаться! — выкрикнул голос. Все четверо развернулись и увидели позади двух оперативников; один — старший — держал мегафон. От неожиданности Джек не заметил, что Ривер забрала у него часы и спрятала за спиной. — Бежать некуда, вы окружены! Сдавайтесь, и мы отпустим ваших друзей!

— Ну, это охренительно любезно с вашей стороны, — выкрикнул в ответ Мэл, сложив ладони рупором. — Но с каких чертиков я должен доверять какому-то подпевале Альянса?

— Нам не нужны ни вы, ни Тэмы, капитан Рейнолдс. — Оперативник подал рукой знак, и штурмовой отряд вышел из-за их спин, выстроился и прицелился. — Но если вы вынудите меня, я буду более чем рад завершить одно незаконченное дело…

Внезапно воздух наполнился оглушительным ревом, и решительный, похожий на хищника корабль поднялся из-за холма, в котором скрывалась пещера; солдаты подняли оружие в заведомо тщетной попытке защититься, и пушки на носу и закрылках корабля тут же угрожающе уставились на штурмовой отряд.

— Это капитан Смит, корабль Торчвудского института «Азимов», — раздался голос, отразившись эхом от холмов. — Всем силам Альянса приказываем немедленно покинуть территорию, или мы откроем огонь.

В ту секунду, казалось, никто не знал, что делать дальше, и тихий щелчок открывшейся крышки карманных часов в руках Ривер потерялся в шуме корабельных двигателей. Еще слабый, но все-таки яркий свет вырвался из-под крышки, окутал лицо Ривер, и туманные голоса забормотали ей что-то на странных, нечеловеческих языках. Свет тек вокруг нее, клубился вокруг головы, словно корона, становился все ярче и ярче, затмевая солнце, заставляя остальных прикрыть глаза.

— НЕТ! — выкрикнул Джек, понимая, что слишком поздно вмешиваться, что он опоздал.

Саймон, услышав его, повернулся и едва успел увидеть, как тает сияние, окутавшее Ривер — а та ничуть не изменилась. Она медленно обернулась и гневно сверкнула глазами — темными и страшными, и очень, очень старыми. Этот взгляд мог заставить разбежаться армию, повернуть вспять прилив и даже заморозить врата самого Ада.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Психованным (кит.)


	7. Глава 7. Рассвет

В ущелье воцарилась тишина, которую нарушал только низкий гул гравитационного двигателя «Азимова».

— Ты!!! — воскликнула Ривер, и ее голос эхом прокатился по ущелью; потом она с холодной неотвратимостью наступающего ледника направилась к ошеломленным оперативникам. — Вы хотите управлять мной? Управлять тем, кто я есть? Думаете, это действительно будет легко?!

Куда подевалась перепуганная девочка? Вместо нее появилась мстительная богиня, полная сокрушительного гнева, гнева той расы, которая подчинила себе вселенную одним лишь усилием воли. Оперативники дрогнули, отступили и попятились, прижавшись к поросшей мхом стене ущелья. С отчаянием загнанной в угол крысы оперативница решилась, шагнула вперед и изо всех сил бросилась на Ривер, но та легко скользнула в сторону, схватила обезумевшую женщину за руку и отшвырнула прочь — прямо в руки старшему оперативнику. Их сердца стучали громко, перепугано и быстро, бешеным барабанным боем, и Ривер слышала каждый удар.

— Убирайтесь и передайте своим хозяевам, что я все помню: и кто я такая, и на что я способна, — приказала она жестко и холодно. — Мой народ останавливал планеты и зажигал звезды, и те, кто осмелится навредить моим друзьям, узнают всю силу моего гнева и ярости!

Казалось, время застыло — но ум Мэла работал на полную мощность. Штурмовой отряд Альянса был готов открыть огонь в любую минуту, и в открытом ущелье негде было укрыться. Странный корабль завис над ними дамокловым мечом, готовый нанести удар по тем, кто попытается сопротивляться. Саймон, казалось, разрывался между желанием защитить сестру и инстинктом самосохранения, который орал во все горло: спрячься, свернись в укрытии калачиком и носа наружу не показывай! Но выражение лица Джека… о, на него стоило посмотреть. Лицо бывшего мятежного капитана посерело, и в глазах застыла обреченность — будто он видел такое раньше и знал, чем это должно закончиться: разумеется, плохо. Мэл понимал: достаточно одного неверно сказанного слова, одного неверного движения, и начнется настоящая резня.

И все же Ривер возвышалась посреди всего этого, как гора перед Магометом — несгибаемая и вечная, как сами звезды. Под ее взглядом оперативники съежились мотыльками в пламени. Вся их безграничная власть и сила — все померкло перед едва повзрослевшей девчонкой.

— О’кей, — едва слышно прошептал оперативник и сглотнул ком в горле. — Мы уходим.

Штурмовой отряд — все как один — осторожно отступил и рассеялся между деревьями; солдаты держали оружие наготове, но ни в кого не целились. Пушки «Азимова» проводили их, пока отряд не скрылся из виду.

— Ривер! — Саймон медленно подошел к женщине, которая когда-то была его младшей сестричкой. — Все в порядке?

— В полном, Саймон. — Ривер посмотрела через плечо и тепло улыбнулась, тьма в ее глазах сменилась ясной надеждой, надеждой на новый рассвет. — Правда.

Яркий пучок света упал с «Азимова» на землю и тут же погас; вместо него на земле очутилась молодая блондинка, одетая по-военному, в хаки, и вооруженная до зубов — со здоровенным пистолетом на бедре и винтовкой за плечами.

— Ждите здесь, — распорядился Джек и направился к новоприбывшей, Мэл и рта раскрыть не успел. — Извини, но… капитан Смит? — Он остановился, уперев руки в бока, и уставился на девушку. — Ты такой же капитан, как и я нынче. А если это корабль Торчвуда, то где остальная команда?

— Должно быть, до сих пор на Земле, — несколько застенчиво призналась девушка. — Они бы не позволили мне одолжить корабль, если бы остались на борту…

— «Одолжить» — это когда ты собираешься вернуть что-нибудь, — не скрывая довольной улыбки, покачал головой Джек. — То слово, которое, я думаю, ты хотела сказать — это «украсть».

— Ну, кое-чему я у тебя научилась, кажется, — усмехнулась девушка и, подпрыгнув, обняла гораздо более высокого, чем она, Джека. — Как я рада тебя видеть!

— Хорошо, что мы встретились, — Джек обнял ее в ответ и закружил в объятиях. — Давно не виделись!

— Итак, что здесь такого важного и почему ты меня вызвал? — спросила незнакомка, и ее лицо вдруг посерьезнело, едва Джек поставил ее на землю. — Я достаточно хорошо тебя знаю и уверена, что ты бы не активировал маяк без достойной причины.

— А тут все сложно. — Джек положил руку ей на плечо и повел к остальным. — Ребята, это Дженни, тот старый друг, о котором я рассказывал.

— Дженни? — спросил Мэл. — Просто «Дженни»?

— Единственное имя, которое у меня есть, — мило улыбнулась девушка. — Тем не менее, учитывая, каким именем наградили моего отца, кажется, я отделалась легким испугом.

— Не будь слишком строг к ней, ладно? — настойчиво сказал Джек. — Дженни — единственная в этой вселенной, кому я доверяю без вопросов. Учитывая мое мнение об ее отце, это говорит о многом.

— Нельзя его винить, Джек, — нахмурилась Дженни. — Ты же знаешь, у него не было выбора…

— Это не меняет того, что он сделал. — Джек зажмурился и покачал головой. — Или чего не сделал.

— Просто подумай над этим, о’кей? — Дженни устало опустила плечи. — Ради меня.

— Для тебя, прекрасная леди, что угодно, — кивнул со слабой улыбкой Джек. — Ты же знаешь, тебе я не могу отказать. В конце концов, кто-то должен присматривать за тобой.

— Эй! — Дженни толкнула его в плечо. — Может, он и не лучший отец, но другого у меня нет.

— Прошу прощения, — вмешался Саймон; Ривер держалась у него за спиной. — Как это все связано, ну, с тем, что случилось за последние пару дней?

— Ривер больше не человек, — объяснил Джек. — На самом деле, она с самого начала не была человеком.

— Я такая, как она. — Ривер посмотрела на Дженни, как на давно потерянную сестру. — Дитя Галлифрея.

— Правда? — Дженни ошеломленно заморгала. Потом посмотрела Ривер в глаза и медленно кивнула, словно увидев там неспешное вращение колеса времени. — Тогда мне кажется, что нам нужно вернуться на ваш корабль и поговорить…

***

— Что так долго? — Саймон расхаживал взад-вперед, как тигр в клетке. — О чем они говорят?

— Ривер изменилась, она больше не твоя младшая сестра, — пожал плечами Джек, откинувшись на спинку потрепанного старого дивана. — Карманные часы были частью устройства, которое называется «арка-хамелеон»; оно переписывает ДНК и воспоминания, создает с нуля фальшивую историю жизни. Арку создала раса, известная как «повелители времени», для защиты от врагов: цель — укрыться на самом видном месте, чтобы не нашел даже телепат. Я видел арку в действии только однажды, и это был не слишком приятный опыт.

— Ты пытаешься доказать, что Ривер — не человек? — спросил Мэл, которому все еще было трудно поверить и в услышанное, и даже в увиденное. — Это же просто глупо. Я видел ее в чем мать родила, и она была совершенно нормальной, такой же, как все.

— Так и есть: галлифрейцы почти не отличаются от людей, по крайней мере внешне, — объяснил Джек, — но внутри… ну, доктор тебе подтвердит: ни у одного человека не бывает двадцати пяти ребер, запасной печени, двойной кровеносной системы и других органов, не знаю, как они называются, которых у людей тоже не встретишь. А еще они умнее, сильнее, куда более стойкие, а заодно и телепаты.

— Как твоя подружка? — спросила Зои. — Никогда не думала, что у тебя слабость к блондинкам. И это странно, учитывая, что у тебя слабость ко всему, что движется.

— Дженни… у нас совсем другие отношения, — покачал головой Джек. — Я знаком с ее отцом, бывало, путешествовал с ним, но, когда Дженни была юной, у него не хватало опыта, так что я взял на себя обязанность помочь ей найти свой путь. Понемногу, по ходу дела, Дженни стала мне как младшая сестра, которой у меня не было. Но я никогда не смогу относиться к ее отцу лучше, чем он того заслуживает.

— А каким он был? — спросил Саймон. — Мне нужно знать, кому ты препоручаешь благополучие моей сестры.

— Помнишь, я рассказывал, как умер в первый раз? Те враги, с которыми я сражался, дали ее отцу имя еще тогда, когда их цивилизация только зародилась. — Джек вздрогнул: воспоминание было неприятным. — Они называли его «Надвигающийся шторм», и только годы спустя я понял, почему. Именно об этом я говорил, когда упоминал ангела и демона: их очень трудно различить, первый может быть хуже второго.

— Раньше ты говорил, что если Ривер станет демоном, тебе придется ее убить. — Кайли стояла у люка, обхватив себя за плечи, и казалось, что она разрывается между страхом и желанием помочь другу.

— Не думаю, что это тот случай, — Джек ободряюще улыбнулся ей. — Через какое-то время начинаешь разбираться в таких вещах. Ривер… все еще хороший человек.

— Могу поручиться, что это так. — Дженни выглянула на лестницу, ведущую на верхний уровень. — Она повелитель времени, но, скорее всего, совсем как чистый лист.

— Не понимаю, объясни? — взволнованно попросил явно сбитый с толку Саймон.

— У меня небольшие пробелы в знаниях о моем народе, об их истории и культуре. — Дженни наморщила лоб, пытаясь подобрать верные слова. — Благодаря тому, как я родилась, у меня сохранилась генетическая память, но, в конечном счете, я обычная галлифрейка. У Ривер гораздо больше изначально заложенных знаний, но совершенно нет опыта. Если собрать нас двоих, то получится нормальный галлифреец, но не настоящий повелитель времени. Если подумать, я бы решила, что она ни разу не регенерировала, что это ее первое воплощение.

— Регене… что за хрень? — переспросил Джейн, злой из-за того, что пропустил первую за долгие месяцы почти настоящую перестрелку — и потому что не любил длинные слова.

— Мой народ умеет обмануть смерть, — объяснила Дженни. — Мы умеем восстанавливать тела, но в другой форме: тот же разум, те же воспоминания, но лицо, голос и зачастую характер другие. Это не так легко, как кажется; мы можем так делать только двенадцать раз. У меня… кажется, все немного иначе, но это совсем другая и слишком запутанная история.

Саймон и Джейн заговорили одновременно — их фразы спутались, не разобрать.

— Бай-туо, ан-дзин-идьен*! — Ривер стояла позади Дженни, и тон ее голоса исключал любые споры. — Она права. Они оба правы. Не знаю, кто я или что, но, пока я с этим не разберусь, мне будет лучше уйти.

— Мей-Мей! — Саймон подошел к ней. — Нельзя просто взять и уйти…

— Мне нужно, Саймон, — тепло улыбнулась Ривер и обняла его. — Моя очередь защищать тебя. Защищать всех. — Она повернулась к Дженни. — Я готова.

— Хорошо, — кивнула та, потом повернулась к Джеку. — Ну, по крайней мере, ты не забыл, как развлечь девушку. Единственный, кто смог обнаружить пропавшего повелителя времени!

— Это подарок. — Джек обнял ее. — Присмотри за ней, да и за собой тоже, вселенная — опасное место.

— Двое неумелых повелителей времени в краденом корабле Торчвуда? С чего бы что-то пошло не так? — рассмеялась Дженни. — Кстати, твой корабль я припрятала, поставлю на место, прежде чем улететь.

— Ай-я тьен-а**. — Мэл закатил глаза. — Просто следи за Ривер, ладно? Она из моей команды.

— Она больше, — толкнула его в плечо Инара. — Она член семьи.

— Поверь, вселенная и не заметит, кто в нее попал, — улыбнулась Ривер. — Удачи! Когда-нибудь я вернусь.

Дженни нажала кнопку на поясе, и они с Ривер исчезли в яркой вспышке света. Мэл раскрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но в этот момент из грузового отсека послышался скрежет и странный стонущий звук.

— О, это замечательно! — Джек прищурился. — Предоставьте это мне, только не рассказывайте никому, что здесь было.

Остальные направились за ним в грузовой отсек, но замерли на месте, увидев большой синий ящик, стоящий посреди помещения. Дверь в ящике открылась, и оттуда вышел модно одетый мужчина — но с крайне смущенным видом.

— Джек? — удивленно спросил незнакомец. — Я запеленговал маяк…

— Доктор, — улыбнулся Джек, а потом изо всех сил двинул его кулаком в лицо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Будет прекрасно, если вы замолчите (кит.)  
> ** Ад безжалостный (кит.)


	8. Глава 8. Далекий гром

Вздрогнув, Джек пришел в себя, все тело болело, обещая вскоре покрыться синяками, а по голове будто кто-то ударил ледорубом. Он оглянулся и понял, что лежит в лазарете, с него кто-то снял пальто и повесил на спинку стула. Медленно и осторожно Джек поднялся на ноги — голова кружилась юлой, — и, накинув пальто, побрел ко входу в грузовой отсек.

ТАРДИС стояла на том же месте, где и приземлилась, а Доктор, сидя на одном из ящиков, играл с йо-йо.

— Меня веками никто не отправлял в нокаут. — Джек сел на борт ховеркрафта и поморщился: тело стремительно заживало, но, видимо, все равно было не слишком довольно случившимся. — Что это ты со мной сделал?

— Венерианское айкидо, — извиняющимся тоном произнес Доктор. — Извини, кажется, я немного увлекся. — Он заглянул Джеку в лицо. — Давно это случилось?

— Не слишком, — сухо ответил Джек. — Маяк был не для тебя; знаешь, ты не один во вселенной, кто использует такую технологию.

— Не уверен, что случилось между нами, но точно могу узнать сигнал бедствия класса девять, который я запеленговал, — отозвался Доктор. — Не та штука, которую будешь использовать просто так. Что стряслось?

— Мне нужна была небольшая помощь, только и всего. — Джек сделал лицо кирпичом, надеясь, что фокус пройдет. — Не о чем беспокоиться.

— Ты мне врешь, и даже этого достаточно, чтобы меня заинтересовать. — Доктор загудел отверткой, сканируя отсек. — Чувствую слабые следы… — Он замолчал и с недоверием посмотрел на отвертку. — Нет, это невозможно!

— Она не повелитель времени, а растерявшаяся девушка, и в ее жизни ты лишний, не стоит вовлекать ее в такие ситуации, к которым она не готова, — холодно и резко сказал Джек. — Я попросил друзей, и теперь она в безопасности.

— Сколько лет мне было, когда мы виделись в последний раз? — спросил Доктор, внешне удивительно спокойный, учитывая обстоятельства, но в глазах его таилась тихая ярость. — Потому что наверняка в твоем прошлом — и в моем будущем — что-то произошло.

— Спойлеры, — отрицательно покачал головой Джек. — Ты был в следующей регенерации, и, судя по твоему виду, это скоро случится. — Повисла пауза. — Именно за такие штуки я и не люблю путешествия во времени; в конечном счете начинаешь ненавидеть людей за то, чего они еще не сделали.

— И все же здесь был повелитель времени. — Доктор вскочил на ноги и взмахнул руками, словно пытаясь обнять вселенную. — Неподготовленный, необученный и одинокий.

— Не-а, не одинокий, — ответил Джек. — Есть кое-кто, кому я доверяю.

— Кому? — насмешливо спросил Доктор. — Кому вообще можно доверить что-то вроде этого?

— Ну, не знаю, может, одному капитану космофлота, которого я повстречал? На самом деле, она довольно много о тебе знает. — Джек улыбнулся и прищурился. — Тебе говорит о чем-нибудь имя Дороти Гейл МакШейн?

— Эйс?! Ты знаком с Эйс? — Доктор моргнул, и, похоже, в его голове начало развиваться множество сценариев — о том, как его слегка непостоянная бывшая спутница отчебучивает что-нибудь вместе с молодым и неотесанным повелителем времени на буксире — и побледнел. — Да будет Будда к нам милостив!

— Эй, она давно остепенилась! — Джек не удержался от смеха. — Даже нитро-9 почти никогда с собой не носит.

— Итак, этот повелитель времени, неопытный и потенциально опасный, сейчас под присмотром — или по крайней мере почти под присмотром, — но это только половина вопроса. — Доктор опять посерьезнел. — Но это не объясняет, как этот повелитель времени здесь оказался.

— Хороший вопрос. — Джек огляделся и усмехнулся. — На самом деле, думаю, я знаю, у кого нам можно это спросить.

***

— Мы выбрались из гравитационного колодца, на сканерах нет ничего и близко похожего на то, что могло бы нас поймать. — Дженни устроилась за пультом «Азимова», надев защитные очки, чтобы не бликовало от приборов, и бросила взгляд на Ривер, которая сидела в кресле второго пилота в таких же очках. — До Земли сто шесть парсеков, топлива полный бак, а вот желейных мишек — всего полпакета; в космосе всегда темно, и мы в солнечных очках.

— Поехали! — Ривер указала пальцем вперед и просияла довольной улыбкой; столько веселья ожидало их впереди!

***

«Mauvais Loup» устроился на высоком шпиле утеса, словно гигантская хищная птица, оглядывающая территорию. Старший оперативник стоял возле одной из посадочных стоек, отчаянно пытаясь решить, как же объяснить начальству то, что случилось — и чтобы ему по крайней мере даровали быструю и безболезненную смерть. Даже больше его беспокоила судьба напарницы; они работали рука об руку долгие годы, и он стал заботиться о ней, насколько мог. Ничего сексуального, вовсе нет: она была чем-то по-настоящему постоянным в его жизни, единственным человеком, на которого он мог без всяких сомнений положиться. В свою очередь и она начала мало-помалу полагаться на него — в своей агрессивной и порой саморазрушительной манере. Хотя психическое здоровье его напарницы не позволяло ей контролировать себя, она понимала: иногда это необходимо.

Оперативник так глубоко задумался, что в итоге не заметил, как Джек вышел из-за деревьев и уверенно направился прямо к ударному крейсеру — словно прогуливаясь по парку; но тут же пришел в себя, выхватил оружие и сделал знак солдатам быть наготове на всякий случай.

— Расслабься, большой мальчик, я безоружен. — Джек поднял руки и показал пустую кобуру. — Думаю, пора перекинуться парой слов с твоими боссами. И я имею в виду Шарманщика, а не Обезьяну.

— Думаю, это можно устроить. — Оперативник вытащил пару наручников и бросил их Джеку. — Ну что ж, давай отправимся на прогулку?

***

— Ты уверен, что Джек знает, что делает? — спросил Мэл, глядя, как «Mauvais Loup» медленно карабкается по небу над далекими горами, полыхая мощными двигателями.

— С ним и похуже бывало, — покачал головой Доктор. Его отвертка ритмично попискивала. — И это единственная возможность докопаться до сути за короткое время.

— Занятно, — хмыкнул Мэл. — Я было решил, что времени-то у тебя должно быть в изобилии.

— У меня встреча с удом по имени Сигма, — болезненно скривился Доктор. — И я не могу опаздывать.

***

Члены Специального совета безопасности совсем не привыкли, чтобы их собирали без надлежащего уведомления, и тем более — глухой ночью и не объясняя причин. Несмотря на это, они вели себя друг с другом вежливо, рассаживались по местам и терпеливо ждали, когда им приведут беглого заключенного. Тяжелая дверь распахнулась, и Джек, шаркая закованными в кандалы ногами, звякая цепями, вошел в зал, его обычная синяя униформа сменилась оранжевой робой заключенного — одеждой, в которой будет затруднительно смешаться с толпой. Большинство людей на его месте чувствовали бы себя в затруднении, если не в ужасе, но Джек дерзко улыбался, словно знал какой-то секрет, которым не собирался делиться.

— Надо же, какое приятное место. — Он окинул взглядом зал; стены терялись в темноте. — Кажется, на два километра под землей? На три?

— Хватит! — Председатель наклонился вперед и выглядел не более чем внушительным силуэтом. — Мне сказали, что ты желаешь рассказать нам о том, что нас давно волнует — о твоем бессмертии.

— Только вот я соврал. — Джек встряхнул руками, и кандалы упали на пол с глухим, дребезжащим звоном, эхом прокатившимся по залу. — Нужно было попасть сюда, чтобы мой друг мог заскочить и помахать вам ручкой.

Советники вскочили и заголосили на сотню голосов, зовя охрану и возмущаясь, но в этот момент ТАРДИС наконец материализовалась за спиной их пленника, дверь открылась и Доктор шагнул вперед.

— А теперь, — он оглянулся, потирая руки, — у меня к вам есть пара вопросов.

— Мы не часто отвечаем на чьи-то вопросы. — Председатель сел и откинулся на спинку кресла. — Но в вашем случае, повелитель времени, мы сделаем исключение.

— Прекрасно; вы знаете, кто я, значит, знаете также, на что я способен, и это ускорит дело. — Доктор кивнул и сунул руки в карманы. — Эта девушка, Ривер Тэм: откуда она взялась?

— Ее доставила в систему безымянная женщина, которая, тем не менее, вместе с ней принесла и метку вашего народа, — отозвалась сумрачная фигура. — Наши предшественники не задавали вопросов, просто следовали требованию обеспечить ее безопасность.

— Очень трудно назвать «безопасностью» то, что вы разрезали ей голову и копались в мозгу! — смертельно ледяным тоном отрезал Доктор, и его глаза вспыхнули гневом и яростью. — Если кто-то из моего народа принес ее сюда, вам следовало бы знать, что однажды он может вернуться.

— Конечно, наши предки и выбрали изоляцию, но информация со стороны все же добирается до нас, — заговорил другой советник. — Поговаривают, что война, в которой сражался ваш народ, закончилась, без победителей и, как нам сообщили, без выживших.

— Ага, вот я и люблю оставаться в одиночестве, насколько это возможно, — сказал Доктор, стараясь говорить убедительно.

— А мы остались на руках с, как многие бы решили, божеством, — продолжил председатель, не обращая внимания на слова Доктора. — И, столкнувшись с неопределенным будущим, мы пришли к выводу — после долгих обсуждений, — что личность, о которой идет речь, необходимо подвергнуть тщательному изучению.

— Ривер, — вставил Джек холодно и спокойно. — Ее зовут Ривер Тэм.

— Имя, которое ей дали мы, — заметил председатель. — Неважно, что вы о нас думаете, капитан Харкнесс, мы не злодеи и не мучаем людей для забавы. Хотелось бы, чтобы все было по-другому, но факт остается фактом: мисс Тэм — потенциальный ящик Пандоры. Очевидно, вы хорошо знакомы с одним из ее расы и знаете, на что он способен, даже в том случае, когда сталкивается с куда более технологически совершенными цивилизациями, чем наша.

— Да, — кивнул Джек. — Да, я знаю.

— Тогда вам будет легко представить, какое разрушение она могла бы сеять, если бы захотела, — продолжила тень. — То, что мы сделали, было совершено в интересах каждого мужчины, каждой женщины, каждого ребенка в этой системе, и если бы нам нужно было снова принять решение, мы поступили бы точно так же, потому что кто-то должен совершать такие поступки во имя общего блага. Предпочел бы я другой способ? Разумеется, да. Но такого способа не было. Знай мы о ее настоящей природе, скорее всего, обратились бы к вам с предложением отвезти ее в другое, более безопасное место.

— Можете оправдывать свои поступки сколько вам угодно, но вы все равно перешли черту, — предупредил Доктор, его лицо почти светилось холодной яростью. — Радуйтесь, что у меня есть другие неотложные дела, иначе я бы выразил свое недовольство вами гораздо, гораздо полнее! — Он обвел зал взглядом, словно заглядывая в душу каждому из присутствующих. — Помните: я теперь знаю об этой системе, и на что способны ее обитатели. Ждите меня снова, и очень скоро. — Он повернулся к Джеку. — Пойдем.

— Увидимся, — Джек насмешливо отдал советникам честь, а потом вошел в ТАРДИС, и та растворилась в воздухе с тем же глубоким, стонущим звуком, который возвестил о ее появлении.

— Все прошло лучше, чем я думал. — Джек оперся на одну из стоек, окружавших консоль. — Если бы ты подбросил меня прямо к кораблю…

— Извини. — Доктор посмотрел на него, и его лицо наполнилось глубоким сожалением. — Что бы я ни сделал, то, что так рассердило тебя, извини. — Он протянул руку. — И спасибо за помощь; сейчас осталось не так много людей, которым я могу доверять.

— Больше, чем ты думаешь. — Джек пожал протянутую руку. — Передавай от меня привет вечности.

— Пространственно-временной континуум велик, но что-то мне говорит, что мы видимся не последний раз, — улыбнулся Доктор. — И по-другому быть не может.

***

— Как думаете, капитан, сколько времени понадобится, чтобы все вернулось в обычное русло? — спросила Зои, когда «Серенити» приземлилась в небольшом космопорте на Бомонде. — Или, по крайней мере, в самое близкое к обычному?

— Ну, думаю, все зависит от того, когда Кайли наконец отвлечет Саймона, и тот перестанет беспокоиться о своей младшей не-совсем-сестре, — ухмыльнулся Мэл, заглушил двигатели и вылез из пилотского кресла, потягиваясь, чтобы размять затекшую спину. — Учитывая, что я видел ее возле челнока Инары с грудой очень… откровенной одежды в руках, это не займет много времени.

— Я просто рада, что у нас на этот раз есть законное задание, даже если нам нужно всего-то подбросить археологов на Персефону, — сказала его первый помощник, направляясь вниз, в грузовой отсек. — Замечательно, когда вероятность того, что из-за задания начнется перестрелка, на этот раз такая низкая.

— Разве это не правильно? — улыбнулся Мэл и нажал кнопку на пульте, открывая внешний люк.

Воздух разорвали выстрелы, и Зои толкнула его в сторону, когда шальная пуля со звоном отскочила от края люка. Выхватив оружие, они высунулись посмотреть, что случилось: суетливые, но обычно мирные доки превратились в зону боевых действий, и несколько групп людей сражались друг с другом, наплевав на случайных прохожих. Что-то мелькнуло в воздухе, и высокая блондинка с сумкой и рюкзаком влетела в открытый люк, натолкнулась на Мэла и покатилась вместе с ним по полу, пока Зои закрывала люк. Оглянувшись, она увидела, что весьма изумленный капитан прижимает незнакомку к полу.

— Капитан Рейнолдс, полагаю? — спросила та у Мэла, улыбаясь хищно, как акула. — Профессор Ривер Сонг. Кажется, вы меня ждали…


End file.
